The Evil Malfoys
by Mod Fae
Summary: Story following Narcissa Malfoy after she learns of Lucius' arrest. Rated T for innuendo
1. The letter

**A.N.: Half Blood Prince opened my eyes to the fact that the Malfoys arn't as evil as I thought. My friend TwilightHaunt had been telling me I needed to write a new fanfic and this popped into my mind. I'd like to thank her for all her help in editing and proof reading my story. Hopefully she won't have to do as much editing with the next chapter:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was well past midnight. In front of an enormous fireplace, in a high-backed, leather chair sat a worried-looking woman. Her long blonde hair, which was usually put up, hung limp around her face. Sinister shadows caused by the firelight danced across her face, which normally wore a haughty sneer. The sour pout that would often grace her lips was gone. Instead, her expression was downcast, the slight worry-lines etched in her pale face looked like canyons, and her fierce eyes frequently brimmed with tears that stayed hot in her eyes. In her trembling hand she held a letter that she couldn't stop reading over and over, till she knew every word. She slowly let out a sob that she had been holding inside. Tilting her head against the back of her chair, she gazed at the ceiling.

'How could this have happened?' she thought to herself as recent memories came flooding back into her mind. Although they only happened just that night, it felt like years ago.

_Adjusting her husband's robes, Narcissa looked up adoringly at her husband. Lucius kissed the top of her head._

"_It shouldn't be long," Lucius said as he picked up his mask from his bedside table. _

_Narcissa giggled, "Of course, how hard could it be to get that little brat to hand over the prophesy?"_

"_Not long at all," Lucius answered his wife. "I only wish that the Dark Lord would let us kill Harry Potter."_

_Narcissa sighed, Lucius always wanted to take matters into his own hands and get things over and done with. "Yes, but we must do as the Dark Lord commands," She reminded him._

"_He knows what he's doing," Lucius grumbled. Then, suddenly, the blonde-haired wizard grabbed his wife and pulled her into a passionate kiss. _

_Narcissa held her husband close; she knew he wasn't likely to get hurt, but you never did know. After all, they were starting a war. And whenever Lucius left to perform his duties, Narcissa would often fight with him and beg him to stay, not to get hurt. The result of this often left Narcissa all alone at home, worrying, until he would finally return home._

_Reluctantly, Lucius pulled himself away from her. Narcissa shivered, the heat of his body leaving hers. "I'll be home soon, wait up for me…maybe in that black nightgown that I like so much." Winking he placed his mask on._

_Narcissa giggled like a schoolgirl; no matter how old she got he was always able to do that to her. "I'll see if I can stay up that late," She replied teasingly._

_Blowing a kiss, Lucius apparated out._

_Narcissa sat lazily in her favorite leather chair, the burning fire within the hearth crackling away. She was wearing Lucius' favorite black nightgown and a long green silk robe, which, naturally, was hanging off on one shoulder. She sipped her tea as she read the Daily Prophet. As usual it was filled with nonsense. She skimmed over most of it, mainly looking for the insults directed towards Dumbledore or Harry Potter. _

_She smiled to herself as she thought of the Dark Lord finally killing that whiny little brat. Narcissa had never liked either of the Potters; they were filth. She often wondered why her cousin Sirius had spent so much time with them._

'_Every family has a bad egg,' she thought. '…Or two,' She added bitterly as a bad taste filled her mouth, remembering her sister. Often she pretended that she didn't have a second sister. Narcissa's sister was the embarrassment of the family, after all._

_But none of that would matter soon. In a matter of hours the Dark Lord would destroy Harry and bring order to the wizarding world._

_As she indifferently lifted her tea cup to take a sip, a barn owl came flying through the window Narcissa had left open. It landed on her chair's arm and held out its leg. Narcissa snatched the letter with one hand and opened it. Bored, she skimmed it, but gasped as she read:_

"..As such, we regret to inform you that your husband, Lucius Malfoy, was taken into custody for participating in activities as a Death Eater. He will be placed in Azkaban prison until his trial. You may contact the Head Desk at the Ministry and they will be able to set up a time for you to visit your husband if you should like to…"

_Narcissa's hands began to shake so violently that she dropped her tea cup. She didn't hear the piercing smash of the cup as it collided with the floor, and she clutched the letter and read it again in disbelief. _

"_How can this be? Oh, Lucius!" she whispered aloud to her empty house._

So, we find Narcissa, mournfully staring at the ceiling. A lone tear rolled down her cheek before she hastily sat up, back straight, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Standing up she felt her heels crush something. When she looked down she realized she had shattered one of her favorite tea cups. Shattered to pieces, completely smashed.

Tying her robe around her narrow waist she slowly made her way to her desk.

Picking up her ornate stationary and a quill, Narcissa began to write a letter to her son. But as hard as she tried to seem calm through her words, her hand began to tremble, and, shoulders shuddering, she broke into a series of sobs.

Her husband, Lucius Malfoy, one of the richest and most powerful wizards of the wizarding community was in Azkaban. _Azkaban!_ Of all the places in the world, that was the one place he never belonged! As the tears began flowing heavier, Narcissa flung herself onto her desk.

Narcissa wasn't sure how long it took her to compose herself. It could have been minutes, or even hours. However long it had been, she had made a mess of her letter to Draco. Taking out a fresh piece of paper, she began her letter again, trying to be as reassuring as possible to him. When she was finished with her letter, she sealed it with a kiss, as was her custom, and set it down carefully on her bedside table to send out first thing in the morning.

As she turned out the lights, she resolved to go down the next morning and make an appointment to see her husband. Slipping under her silken covers, Narcissa wondered if she should even bother trying to sleep.

Narcissa lay awake in bed for half an hour before getting up and walking into her bathroom in search of a sleeping potion. She found the bottle in her medicine cabinet. As she looked for the expiration date, she thought better of her plan to send Draco the letter in the morning.

Potion in hand, she shuffled over to her bedside table and picked up the letter. By morning the news of her husband's arrest will be all over the papers. It would be best if Draco heard the news from his mother first. Walking out of her master bedroom suite, she made her way downstairs to the owlery.

The Malfoys, being rich, had many owls. One for any task. Narcissa had at least five owls that belonged to only to her. Picking up her fastest owl, she tied the letter to its foot.

"Draco will try to ignore you and sleep on, but just be persistent," Narcissa instructed sternly. "He _must_ get this before he does anything else today." Normally she wouldn't address the ridiculous thing, but Draco needed to know.

The silly owl blinked languidly back at Narcissa before flying out the window, Hogwarts as its destination. Sleeping potion still clutched in her hand, Narcissa closed the owlery door behind her.

Too tired to walk all the way back to her bed, after all her house was huge, she drug her feet into the living room. Narcissa lay down on the sofa and took a small sip of sleeping potion, just enough to quiet the restless thoughts and images that ran continuously through her mind. Sighing, she rested her head against a sofa pillow and closed her eyes.


	2. The next day

**A.N: Well, I updated again, thanks again TwilightHaunt! I think I should also say that this story was inspired by artwork by this artist: makani. **

**Oh, and in case you are wondering...I only add disclaimer to the first chapter...Because if you don't get it by then you are an idiot.**

**I also couldn't remember what the booth deal was, and my siblings have hidden BOTH of our OOTP books. D:**

Narcissa woke up to the sound of the Malfoys new house elf trying to clean quietly. Of course the stupid creature was failing miserably. Opening one exhausted eye, Narcissa snapped at the house elf to make her some breakfast.

"Yes, Mistress!" the creature squeaked, curtsying before she ran off to fix breakfast.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose and sat up. She really did hate house elves, but it was better than having to do stuff herself. She still hadn't bothered to remember this new house elf's name. They all had ridiculously stupid names. Ever since the embarrassing affair involving one house elf a few years ago (what was that elf's name again? Derby? Dinky?), Narcissa kept a very close eye on her house elves. She never kept one longer than two months anymore. She just couldn't trust them hanging around, learning secrets, and then blabbering them to anyone who'd bother to listen.

Stretching out a kink in her neck, Narcissa got up from the sofa and headed upstairs.

"Start a bath, Elf!" she yelled towards the kitchens.

When Narcissa walked into her large bathroom, the bath tub was filling with water. Narcissa bent over and sniffed the water to make sure that the house elf had added the correct amount of perfume to the water. Satisfied, she straightened up, un-dressed and stepped into the bath.

----

Narcissa walked into the casual dining room looking as if nothing unusual had happened last night. Her hair was pulled up in a French roll, her face featured her signature aristocratic sneer, and her green silk dress, one of many, was one of her most expensive.

Sitting down at her spot at the table she noticed that the house elf had set a spot for Lucius.

"Elf!" she yelled, silently cursing the elf for her idiocy.

The house elf came timidly into the room, wringing her trembling hands and staring at the ground.

"Yes, Mistress?" she asked, voice cracking nervously.

"Mr. Malfoy isn't home; therefore he will not be dining with me! Put that plate away!" Narcissa demanded curtly, placing her napkin on her lap.

The house elf curtsied low, nose scraping the ground. And then picking up the setting, began carrying it away.

"And get this paper out of my sight!" Narcissa snapped at the elf as she salted her eggs.

Balancing the dishes with one hand, the elf snapped the fingers of her free hand and then, curtsying once more, left the room, the Daily Prophet floating behind her.

----

After Narcissa had finished eating and had washed up, she prepared herself to go down to the Ministry. Narcissa put on her hat, picked up her purse and her wand. She decided that apparating was a better idea than Floo powder. Traveling by Floo powder was much too undignified for someone like Narcissa.

With a loud _CRACK_ Narcissa arrived at the ugly muggle phone booth. She carefully stepped into the greasy cubicle, picked up the receiver and entered the appropriate answers. Slowly, the booth lowered down like an elevator into the Ministry.

On usual days the Ministry was bustling but today was exceptionally hectic. Narcissa suppressed a smile, _Those idiots, they think by calling everyone into work that they can stop the Dark Lord and his servants? _

Narcissa stepped into the hubbub and dodged various memos and occasionally a careless wizard or two. As Narcissa passed witches and wizards, a few would stop what they were doing to stare at Narcissa, pointing and talking in hushed tones. Narcissa kept her head held high, but she couldn't help noticing that most of the gossiping witches were ones that would often stop Narcissa to chat or invite her over for tea, hoping to rub elbows with such an upstanding family as the Malfoys. A couple witches almost came up to talk to her but Narcissa pretended not to notice them and hurried away.

When she reached the head desk Narcissa was relieved to find no one was at the desk, so she didn't have to wait.

"I need to schedule an appointment to visit my husband tomorrow," Narcissa said curtly, before the receptionist could ask her what she was waiting for.

The receptionist picked up a book and scanned its pages.

"I'm sorry," she said, giving Narcissa a fake grin, "Mr. Malfoy is a new prisoner and by law cannot see any visitors, until he has resided in Azkaban Prison for a week."

"Fine," snapped Narcissa. "Give me the first available appointment then."

The woman picked up a quill and scribbled something down in a book and then on an appointment slip.

"There you go, Mrs. Malfoy," she said, handing Narcissa the slip.

Narcissa put the small piece of paper into her purse and turned back towards the exit.

In front of Narcissa, staring right at her was a reporter from the Daily Prophet.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" called the wiry, slimy excuse for a wizard. "Wonderful to bump into you like this! Can you spare me a few minutes for an interview?"

Narcissa was trapped, if she said no he'd turn her rejection into a comment slapped onto some ugly article. And if she said yes, everything she said in the interview would become so twisted and warped that it would barely resemble anything that ever came out of her mouth. She could however, postpone the interview.

"I don't have time," she barked in a hurried tone, trying to sound as busy as possible, "but if you insist on interviewing me, send me an owl with a few dates and we might be able to work something out."

_Perfect,_ she thought smiling at her quick thinking, _not a yes, not a no._ And perhaps if she let slip to Bella that someone was bothering her, it would be a good bet she'd have him taken care of for Narcissa. Plus, by postponing an interview it gave a chance for another, more exciting story to pop up. More interesting than an interview with a criminal's wife, at least.

The reporter brightened. "A wonderful idea, I'll contact you very soon, Mrs. Malfoy!"

He hurried away, and Narcissa quickly made her way out of the Ministry before she bumped into anyone else.


End file.
